Zapisane w ciszy
by aelvor
Summary: Akaashi żył w swoim cichym świecie, dopóki nie wdarł się do niego jeden wyjątkowo głośny element. Który nauczył go, że pewne uczucia można okazywać na wiele różnych sposobów.


**Zapisane w ciszy**

Akaashi Keiji uważał, że żył w próżni. Wszystko dookoła niego było ciche, chociaż szedł najbardziej ruchliwą ulicą miasta. Głosy były jedynie ruchami warg, muzyka tylko słowem, którego znaczenie znał, lecz nigdy nie miał styczności. Nadjeżdżający samochód często pojawiał się znikąd, kelnerka w kawiarni przyglądała się mu niepewnie, kiedy nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć. W kolejce do lekarza nie zauważał, gdy go wołali. Śmiech dzieci był jedynie zabawnie wykrzywionymi drobnymi usteczkami, zmrużonymi oczami i czasami zmarszczonymi nosami.

Akaashi żył w swoim cichym świecie w otoczeniu dotyków, gestów, mimiki oraz ton papieru kancelaryjnego i zapisanych notesów. Dźwięk był dla niego jedynie pojęciem, którego empirycznie nigdy nie doświadczy.

Kiedy Konoha, jego najlepszy przyjaciel od gimnazjum, który specjalnie dla niego poszedł na kurs z języka migowego, opisywał mu, czym jest śmiech i jak brzmi, było mu przykro. Nie dlatego, że nie rozumiał jego kulawych tłumaczeń, zresztą „brzmienie" było dla niego kolejnym pojęciem abstrakcyjnym. Żałował, że nie może go słyszeć, ponieważ według Konohy było to coś powodujące ciepłe uczucie na sercu. Wtedy też sam się śmiałeś. Akaashi może dlatego mało się uśmiechał. Praktycznie wcale. Konoha mówił, że jest zbyt poważny. Keiji odpowiadał mu zawsze, że nie widzi powodu, dla którego miałby zachowywać się inaczej.

Przyzwyczaił się, nic oprócz tego mu przecież nie pozostało. Kilka osób z grona jego najbliższych znajomych znało język migowy, z resztą prowadził rozmowy na papierze. A raczej, odpisywał im, ponieważ od czasu gimnazjum, kiedy unikał wszystkich współczujących i litościwych wspomnień, nauczył się czytać z ruchu warg. Nie miał żalu, że nie słyszy. Tylko czasami za długo się zastanawiał, co w ogóle znaczy słyszeć. Wszystko, wszystkich, każdy szept, skrzypnięcie podłogi, szelest kartek, długopis przebiegający po papierze, kreślący słowa, lecącą muchę, szum wiatru, przejeżdżający samochód, zawiadomienia na kolei, grę znajomych na gitarze, muzykę, na którą Konoha zabawnie marszczył brwi i mówił „To zbyt straszne. Akaashi, jesteś szczęściarzem!", nawet odgłos kubka odkładanego na ladę, poruszanych w zlewie talerzy czy sygnał zakończonego prania.

Keiji czasami chciał odzyskać słuch na chwilę, upoić się dźwiękami, poznać barwę głosu mamy, taty, Konohy, reszty przyjaciół. Brzmienie ich śmiechu, muzykę i ponownie wrócić do swojej próżni. Tak mało mu potrzeba było do szczęścia, a zarazem nie mógł tego osiągnąć. Nie teraz, nie kiedyś.

* * *

Konoha szedł obok, podrygując w ten swój śmieszny sposób. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego, zupełnie, jak gdyby wyjście gdziekolwiek z Akaashim było dla niego jak wygrana w totolotka. Keiji zawsze nie wiedział, w jaki sposób powinien mu za to wszystko podziękować. Za traktowanie go normalnie, jak przyjaciela, z którym lubił spędzać czas. Pozwolenie mu w drobnym stopniu zapomnieć o swojej niepełnosprawności.

Weszli do małej pizzerii na rogu ulicy. Zajęli miejsce pod oknem, niedaleko stolika okupowanego przez trójkę chłopaków gdzieś w ich wieku. Najwyższy z nich, brunet o zwichrzonych włosach, które pewnie rano grzebienia nie widziały, uśmiechał się półgębkiem, rozparty na krześle wygodnie. Obok niego siedział bardzo drobny chłopiec, nie wyściubiający nosa ze swojego telefonu. Zdaniem Akaashiego miał śmieszne włosy, trochę jakby specjalnie hodował odrosty swoich naturalnych, ciemnych, co bardzo gryzło się z farbowanym blondem całej reszty. Mimo wszystko, jakoś to do niego pasowało, sprawiało, że wyglądał inaczej, wyróżniał się z tłumu. Chociaż w porównaniu do ostatniego z paczki, mógł się schować. Nawet ze swoimi znudzonymi kocimi oczami, które były o tyle fascynujące, że ich magnetyzm sprawiał, że czuł się uważnie obserwowany, wręcz kalkulacyjnym, chłodnym spojrzeniem.

Czegoś takiego, jak ostatni ewenement z grupy, Keiji w życiu nie widział. Chłopak był dobrze zbudowany, opalony, uśmiechnięty szczerze i paplający o czymś beztrosko. Ale jego włosy… Przypominały mu sowę. A kiedy powtarzał w myślach w kółko tę jedną nazwę, doszedł do wniosku, że to absurdalne. Jak fryzura może być stylizowana na sowę. Po chwili zadecydował, że jak widać może, a on nie jest jedynym, który przygląda się chłopakowi z zainteresowaniem i lekkim uśmiechem. Chociażby Konoha. Zerkał na niego przez ramię z zaciekawieniem wymieszanym z rozbawieniem i mruczał coś pod nosem. Akaashi żałował, że ledwie poruszał przy tym wargami i nie mógł się dowiedzieć, co mówi.

Kiedy podeszła do nich kelnerka, Konoha zajął się zamawianiem. Znał go na tyle dobrze, że nie musiał się nawet pytać, na jaką pizzę ma ochotę. Keiji zawsze brał tą samą. Nie lubił zmieniać swoich przyzwyczajeń. Nie czuł się bezpiecznie ze zmianami.

W oczekiwaniu na jedzenie, Akaashi spoglądał co jakiś czas na chłopaka-sowę, jak przezwał go w myślach. Zauważył dwie ważne rzeczy – dużo się śmiał i na wszystko reagował bardzo emocjonalnie. Keiji nie miał problemów z odczytaniem z twarzy jego uczuć. Był jak ta przysłowiowa otwarta księga, wszystko znajdowało swoje odzwierciedlenie na twarzy. Nie wiedział, o czym rozmawiali, nie mógł wiedzieć, ale widział. Marszczący się nos, kiedy jego kolega brunet mówił coś. Wybuch perlistego śmiechu, który sięgał oczu, zmieniając je w małe szparki, podobne do kształtu oczu Konohy na co dzień, gdy okazywało się, że to coś zabawnego. Układanie ust w okrągłe „o", jak był czymś oburzony albo w momencie, kiedy swoje trzy grosze znienacka wtrącał drobny, nałogowy gracz, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od telefonu. Jak zakrztusił się colą, gdy zawstydzony prosił o coś kelnerkę. A w końcu, wyraz absolutnego rozanielenia, kiedy przyłapał go na patrzeniu.

Konoha otworzył szerzej oczy, po czym odwrócił się do tyłu, znów przyjrzał się mu, a następnie jeszcze raz spojrzał za siebie. Później uśmiechnął się w sposób, za którym Akaashi nie przepadał, wszechwiedzący i rozumiejący wszystko, nawet to, co sam sobie dopowiedział. Keiji bardziej dyskretnie zerknął na chłopaka-sowę. Siedział cały zarumieniony, może odrobinę naburmuszony, kręcąc głową i obsesyjnie wręcz czemuś zaprzeczając. Jego wzrok raz po raz uciekał w stronę Akaashiego.

Keiji poczuł, że robi mu się ciepło w policzki. Ten chłopak uśmiechał się do niego w tak uroczo niepewny sposób. Był rozczulający, co pewnie wytykali mu koledzy. Brunet ewidentnie miał niezły ubaw z jego żałosnej miny. Po chwili nachylił się nad stołem i szepnął do niego parę słów. Od tego chłopak-sowa spłonął intensywną czerwienią. Za moment jednak odchrząknął, ofuknął bruneta, naburmuszył się jak dziecko, oburzył się na słowa drobnego farbowanego blondyna, po czym wstał.

Wstał i podszedł do ich stolika. Konoha, podobnie jak on sam, zmierzył chłopaka-sowę uważnym wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Ten próbował jakoś w miarę składnie coś powiedzieć, lecz ciągle się zacinał. Akaashi rzucił przyjacielowi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, przepełnione prośbą, aby w miarę delikatnie przekazał informację, o tym, że nie słyszy. Konoha skinął głową, czekając, aż chłopak w końcu wydusi z siebie pełne zdanie i uśmiechnie się niezręcznie, chichocząc nerwowo od czasu do czasu.

Wtedy nastąpiła ta najsmutniejsza część, która w Akaashim pozostawiała nieprzyjemne odczucia i tak bardzo chciał ją zawsze pominąć. Żeby nie widzieć tych wolno rozszerzających się przez szok oczu z wyrazem niezrozumienia, rozchylonych ust, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć, że to dobry żart.

Keiji wysilił się, aby posłać w jego stronę pusty uśmiech.

Chłopak z wrażenia przykucnął, przytrzymując się stołu. Spojrzał na niego od dołu, ciągle z niedowierzaniem, którym aż krzyczała jego twarz. Swoim zachowaniem zwrócił tym uwagę kolegów, jak i kilku innych osób w pizzerii. Zapytał się o coś Konohę, a jego przyjaciel jedynie westchnął i przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

Konoha obrócił twarz w jego stronę i pokazał mu szybko na migi – _Powiedział, że jesteś śliczny i chciałby z tobą porozmawiać_.

Akaashi uniósł brwi i zerknął na chłopaka. Ten przyglądał się z zafascynowaniem jego przyjacielowi. Pewnie nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby ktoś używał języka migowego. Dopiero po chwili zwrócił wzrok w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Keiji widział kątem oka, jak Konoha przekazuje mu jeszcze, że powiedział chłopakowi, o tym, że potrafi czytać z ruchu warg. To dlatego ten mu się tak intensywnie przyglądał. Akaashi uśmiechnął się do niego zachęcająco, dając mu znak, aby zaczął mówić. Chłopak wciągnął powietrze, bardzo podekscytowany.

Mówił szybko. O wiele za szybko. Konoha chyba wyczuł jego spięcie, ponieważ położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka i powiedział coś do niego. On od razu się zmieszał, rzucił przeprosiny, a przynajmniej tak wywnioskował Keiji po jego zachowaniu, a potem wziął serwetki, pożyczył długopis od swojego kolegi bruneta i zaczął na niej coś z namaszczeniem pisać. Później podsunął ją Akaashiemu.

 _Mam na imię Bokuto Koutarou. Nie potrafię mówić wolniej._

Keiji zaśmiał się cicho. Odebrał od chłopaka – Bokuto – długopis, żeby odpisać.

 _Akaashi Keiji. Nic nie szkodzi, możesz pisać._

Twarz Bokuto się rozpromieniła. Konoha parsknął pod nosem sympatycznym śmiechem. Wkrótce Akaashi ponownie mógł rozszyfrowywać niedbałe, duże i koślawe litery.

 _Jesteś śliczny_.

Keiji uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

 _Konoha mi to już przekazał._

Bokuto zamrugał, otwierając z zaskoczeniem oczy. Następnie się zarumienił.

 _Nie znam języka migowego, więc nie wiedziałem, co do ciebie mówił._ – Chłopak energicznie zamazał ostatnie słowo, pisząc nad nim: – _Pokazywał._

 _Domyśliłem się._

Bokuto znowu się zawstydził. Potarł ze zdenerwowaniem tył karku, później przejechał dłonią po swoich włosach, aż w końcu podrapał się za uchem. Keiji był też niemal pewny, że pociągnął nosem, biorąc pod uwagę, jak jego nozdrza skurczyły się na moment. To było całkiem zabawne. I urocze. Ogólnie Bokuto na swój pokręcony sposób był słodki.

Akaashi czekał, aż chłopak mu coś odpisze, jednak ten był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w niego jak w obrazek. To było trochę peszące. Keiji zaczął pisać na serwetce.

 _Możemy spotkać się jutro. Jak masz czas. Albo kiedy indziej._

Podsunął serwetkę pod nos Bokuto. Ten spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, po czym wyskoczył do góry, śmiejąc się radośnie. Było mu żal, że nie mógł słyszeć jego śmiechu. Musiał brzmieć przyjemnie.

Przyjaciel Bokuto, brunet, zaśmiewał się do łez. Konoha starał się chyba uspokoić chłopaka-sowę, lecz sam był zbyt przestraszony nagłym wybuchem wesołości. Aż zerknął na serwetkę, żeby przeczytać, co tak bardzo ucieszyło Bokuto. Potem spojrzał na Akaashiego wymownie, poruszając brwiami. Keiji jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

Następnego dnia, zgodnie z tym, jak się umówili. Spotkali się w parku niedaleko domu Akaashiego. Kiedy przyszedł na miejsce, z daleka zauważył biegnącego w jego stronę Bokuto, który wściekle machał do niego na przywitanie. Keiji niepewnie podniósł tylko dłoń w górę.

Gdy był już blisko niego, zrobił coś, czego Akaashi za żadne skarby się nie spodziewał. Przytulił go.

Jego samego to chyba speszyło, ponieważ zaraz spoglądał na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem. Keiji uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i machnął ręką, na znak, że nic się nie stało. Po chwili, kiedy szli alejką, mijając plac zabaw, na którym zawsze bawił się z Konohą, jak byli dziećmi, doszedł do wniosku, że lubi uśmiechać się do Bokuto. Traktował on jeden jego uśmiech jako coś niesamowitego.

Usiedli na jednej z wolnych ławek, w cieniu drzew i Akaashi podał chłopakowi notes, który zabrał z domu. Następnie wręczył mu też długopis.

Tamtego dnia zapisali niemal cały notes. Jego mama musiała iść do sklepu po nowy, gdy okazało się, że ten był ostatnim, w którym znalazłoby się jakieś wolne miejsce. Bardzo się cieszyła, że znalazł nowego przyjaciela. Keiji osobiście uważał, że poznał kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela.

* * *

Od czasu do czasu się widywali. Albo nawet częściej. Bokuto pewnego dnia stwierdził, że może go odprowadzać do liceum, a właściwie szkoły specjalnej dla niesłyszących. To było bardzo miłe z jego strony.

Dużo ze sobą pisali – esemesów, w notesach, na kartkach, chusteczkach, rękach.

Keiji lubił te ich rozmowy. Lubił wygląd Bokuto, kiedy się śmiał, uczucie jego oddechu na szyi, gdy szli blisko siebie, jego oczy, głupią fryzurę, zamiłowanie do sów. Po pewnym czasie w końcu przyznał się przed samym sobą, że lubił bardzo dużo rzeczy związanych z Bokuto.

Mieli za sobą już nawet tą nieprzyjemną rozmowę, o powodzie jego utraty słuchu – mama w czasie ciąży zakaziła się świnką, co wywołało embriopatię. Napisał mu też, dlaczego nie chce implantu – według lekarzy nie było sensu, więc i on przestał chcieć.

Raz nawet Bokuto wprosił się na zajęcia z języka migowego. Później błagał Akaashiego, żeby z nim poćwiczył. Keijiemu zrobiło się po tym ciepło na sercu. Jedynym ego przyjacielem, który chciał się z własnej woli nauczyć dla niego języka migowego był do tej pory Konoha.

Nigdy nie powiedział Bokuto, jak ważne dla niego było to drobne poświęcenie. Jak poczuł, że jest ważny dla kogoś poza rodzicami i Konohą. Dla kogoś, na kim mu zaczynało zależeć.

* * *

Konoha uśmiechał się do niego głupkowato, kiedy Bokuto go przytulał. Klepał go po ramieniu, gdy Koutarou kładł głowę na jego udach, a on przeczesywał mu palcami włosy. Akaashi go ignorował, ponieważ wiedział, że Konoha jest zadowolony z tego, że on sam znalazł coś, co dawało mu tyle radości. Nie mógł narzekać na swoje wcześniejsze życie – najbliższe mu osoby zawsze były dla niego takie dobre i pomocne. Jego przyjaciel przechodził samego siebie wraz z każdym kolejnym razem, opiekując się nim jak rodzonym bratem.

Jednak, wraz z pojawieniem się Bokuto, coś się zmieniło. Na lepsze. Jeszcze lepsze.

Keiji uśmiechnął się łagodnie do Koutarou, kiedy ten ciągnął go na huśtawkę. Zaczął nawet wyłapywać pojedyncze słowa z jego szalonego ruchu warg. Powoli przyzwyczajał się do entuzjazmu i energii, jaką emanował Bokuto.

Był z siebie z tego powodu bardzo dumny.

* * *

Z czasem odkrył drugą, ciemniejszą i smutniejszą stronę Koutarou. Bardzo łatwo się poddawał, gdy coś mu nie wychodziło. Potrafił smęcić przez kilka dni po wyjątkowo nieudanym meczu. Narzekał się i żalił mu, że jest beznadziejny, jak nie szło mu w szkole.

Akaashi zawsze jednak potrafił wykrzesać z niego znowu odrobinę radości. Czuł się z tym prawie jak cudotwórca. W szczególności, kiedy jego przyjaciele – brunet Kuroo i zapalony gracz Kenma – oraz koledzy z drużyny z niedowierzaniem patrzyli, jak wystarczył jeden jego uśmiech, jedno pogładzenie po włosach i kilka wolnych ruchów na migi (Bokuto jeszcze się uczył i nie był w nim tak biegły jak jego rodzice i Konoha), aby przywrócić dawnego, niepokonanego i zabawnego kapitana.

Keiji przychodził na mecze rzadko, dziwnie czując się w otoczeniu, które musiało być bardzo głośne, gdy dla niego ludzie jedynie wykonywali bardzo dużo ruchów. Kibicując, krzycząc, emocjonując się grą. Najbardziej jednak lubił oglądać grę Bokuto. I czekać aż pomacha do niego z boiska.

Keiji pocałował Koutarou po tym, jak jego drużyna przeszła do rozgrywek krajowych. Czekał na niego przy szatni, uścisnął go jak wyszedł i musnął jego spierzchnięte wargi. To był krótki, słodki pocałunek, ale Bokuto i tak zarumienił się po czubki uszu. Akaashi zachichotał bezgłośnie, nim pocałował go jeszcze raz, tym razem w policzek.

Do jego domu wrócili, trzymając się za ręce. Koutarou ciągle wymachiwał ich splecionymi dłońmi w przód i w tył jak dziecko.

Zanim mama zawołała ich na obiad, wymienili między sobą jeszcze kilka nieśmiałych, pośpiesznych pocałunków. Po nim, leżeli na jego łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Keiji trafił po omacku na dłoń Bokuto – ciepłą, dużą, pełną odcisków i przejechał po niej opuszkami palców.

Bokuto niespodziewanie przewrócił się na bok, patrząc na niego pod śmiesznym kątem. Odgarnął mu z czoła kilka niesfornych kosmyków, uśmiechając się do niego czule. Pewnie w przypływie chwili, powiedział na głos coś, czego Akaashi nie zdążył wyczytać z ruchu jego warg. Ścisnął delikatnie rękę Koutarou, prosząc go, żeby powtórzył. Albo napisał. Lub pokazał na migi. Ten jednak znowu strasznie się zarumienił.

Keiji chciał zachichotać, lecz Bokuto nachylił się nad nim i pocałował go w ucho. Jedno drugie, a w końcu i w usta. Długo, z oddaniem, nieśmiało przejeżdżając językiem po jego wardze.

Akaashi stwierdził, że chyba po raz pierwszy wiedział, co ktoś do niego powiedział. Nie musiał używać słów, aby odpowiedzieć tym samym. Po prostu podrażnił opuszkami palców policzek Koutarou, kiedy patrzyli sobie w oczy. Bokuto uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, przekrzywiając głowę, by móc pocałować wewnętrzną część jego dłoni.

W tamtej chwili Keiji cieszył się, że nie słyszy. Dzięki temu mieli wiele innych sposobów, na okazanie sobie uczucia. Wcale, jego zdaniem, nie najgorszych.


End file.
